


Prank fail!

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks, Rinharu week 2017 Day5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: A failed attempt to prank Haru!





	Prank fail!

Rin was grinning as he approached his apartment, knowing Haru would be waiting for him there, it was a small apartment in Tokyo that he and Haru had called home ever since Rin suggested they live together, they've been dating for five years and living together for two and Rin can't be happier, Haru was everything he has ever wanted, and their life together was unexpectedly peaceful and more lovey-dovey then they had expected, and Rin being the romantic he is, took full advantage of it, but of course what is a romantic life without doing something fun every now and then, he had had this idea for a while now and today was the perfect time to do it, he had been staying in Iwatobi for the past two weeks, visiting family and friends, Haru stayed behind because he had exams and assignments to finish, yesterday was his final exam and they were looking forward to spend the holiday together.  
He had only told Sousuke about his plan, Sousuke said he was an idiot, and it would bring him only problems, but the idea of seeing Haru's expression change would be worth the trouble.  
So his great idea was actually a prank, he thought it would be fun to prank Haru and see his reaction, so he borrowed Gou's make up, and made a small hickey on the base of his neck, for now it was hidden under his scarf, he reached the door, and opened it.  
"Haru, I'm home!" He took off his shoes, and was greeted by a sleepy Haru, he was wearing his boxers and one of Rin's shirts over them, he swallowed, Haru looked too sexy and Rin was more than ready to drag him to their bedroom and have his way with him.  
"Welcome back" Haru said sleepily, hugging Rin, putting most of his weight on him.  
"Did you just wake up? It's already evening sleepyhead!" He said supporting his boyfriend's weight  
"Shut up, I almost didn't sleep the past two weeks" Haru mumbled against his shoulder.  
"Sorry I wasn't here to take care of you" Rin said caressing the black locks  
"It's okay, you can take care of me now"  
Rin smiled at that "Will do" he then led them to their bedroom, and to the bed, they laid beside each other, kissing slowly for a while just feeling the other's lips, before Haru pushed Rin on his back and straddled him, their kissing became more intense and hot, Haru slowly removed his scarf and went down kissing the pale skin, Rin has forgotten his little prank when he started kissing Haru, so he was surprised as to why Haru suddenly stopped kissing his neck and pulled back.  
"Rin, what's this?" Haru said, too low, hopping Rin would have a logical explanation of why he had a dark purple spot that looked so much like a hickey on his neck.  
"What's what?" He asked trying his hardest to play his part well.  
"On your neck Rin, is that a hickey?"  
Haru said with trembling voice, it was the first time he spoke with such a panicked expression on his face, Rin may have felt a bit guilty by now, but it wasn't enough to stop him.  
He pretend his best to act surprised,  
"W-Well ... you gave me this" he said and avoided eye contact with Haru.  
"Rin ... I haven’t seen you for two weeks" Haru looked down on him, his voice was rising, and he was tense.  
"Shit" Rin cursed with a soft voice, before he sat up, Haru was still sitting on his lap, "Look, I’ll tell you everything just don't be mad okay?"  
Haru's eyes widened, he was still hopping that it was not what he thought it was, but Rin was confirming it right now, he nodded not trusting himself to speak right now.  
"Y-You know that my old team mates at Samezuka had a party two days ago" another nod "Well ... we were all kinda drunk and ..." he paused and took Haru's hand in his own for dramatic effect, never making eye contact with Haru.  
"And we were a little drunk, and we thought it would be funny if one of the girls gave me a hickey" he finished not daring to look at his lover's face, but he had heard the gasp at the mention of another girl.  
"How is that funny?" He said pulling his hand away from Rin's hands, making an attempt to get off his lap, Rin's hands quickly caught his waist, keeping him in place.  
"We were drunk Haru! I swear it meant nothing! You're the only one for me, you know that right?" He said making himself sound desperate, Haru was still trying to get up, finally succeeding and moving to the other side of the bed.  
"No I don't!" Haru almost yelled, he was getting mad, "How am I the only one for you when you're making out with girls behind my back!" He voice was increasing and he was losing his temper.  
"Haru, babe, calm down, I told you it meant nothing! It's true that we had feelings for each other in the past but that doe-"  
"YOU WHAT!" Haru yelled again, "When did you meet her! You told me you were in love with me since elementary!!"  
Oh Shit! That's true, think of something fast...  
"We'll I met her in Australia in my first year of high school" He said quickly, hopping Haru would believe his stupid lie.  
Haru froze, he didn't know what to say anymore, Rin had lied to him and cheated on him with a girl he had met in Australia, whom he has never mentioned through their five years together, was it because he loved her? Was Rin lying when he said he loved him? Not to mention that the idea of someone touching Rin and kissing him made him want to throw up, and now he knew that some girl, who Rin had (has?) A crush on gave him a hickey two days ago, when Haru was dead tired studying, thinking how much did he miss Rin, Was all this a lie???  
He couldn't help the silent tears that escaped his eyes, he was overwhelmed, he didn't want to break up with Rin, but he also can't stay with him after knowing this!  
At the lack of response, Rin dared to look at Haru, and was struck by the tears flowing on his cheeks, and by the pained and betrayed look in his eyes.  
Haru! The guilt crushed him, what the hell did he do!! He was supposed to tease Haru a bit, but that was...!  
He jolted closer to Haru, trying to hug him  
"Haru! Haru, come on don-"  
"Don't touch me!" He jerked away from him, it hurt but Rin thought he deserves it.  
"I'm sorry Haru, I'm sorry ..." he managed to capture him in a tight hug, Haru didn't know if he wanted Rin to never touch him again, or touch him till he forgot about this.  
"It was just a stupid prank, I swear ..."  
What!!  
Haru looked at his boyfriend's panicked face.  
"I just thought of teasing you a bit, and I ... shit ... I didn't want to make you cry"  
Haru stared at him dumbfounded, what the hell, a prank??  
"What?"  
Haru wasn't not believing him, and it was not fun...  
"It's make up you can see for yourself" he added  
Haru looked at him blankly then hesitantly reached to touch the hickey, he didn't know whether to laugh of relief or to hit Rin as many times as he could when he saw the purple color on his thump, he chose the last, hitting Rin’s chest with his fests, not to hurt him, but to at least relief some of his frustration, Rin just took the hits until Haru stopped, then he pulled him into a hug again.  
"Haru" Rin's voice reached him, and he didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to get up and not talk to Rin for a couple of days, the other part anyway, wanted to stay where he is in Rin's arms, and get comforted by the red haired man.  
"I'm sorry" Rin said, hugging Haru closer.  
"I was going to break up with you" Haru said lowly, not reacting to Rin yet.  
"H-hey I sa-"  
"It scared me like hell" he added, nuzzling his face against Rin's chest.  
They lay down on the bed, cuddling as close as they can be, they were both stunned by the idea of breaking up, none of them could imagine his life without the other.  
After a while just laying like that, Haru broke the silence,  
"Just so you know, we are not having sex in a week" he said easily  
"Huh!! No way, I've waited for our vacation since forever!" Rin said trying not to sound as alarmed as he felt, they didn't last a week without doing it even when they were both busy, and now Haru expected Rin to last for a whole week when they were both free?  
"That's your punishment for doing this" Haru said nuzzling further in Rin's arms, which tightened around him in return.  
"I said I'm sorry … you are being too cruel!" He huffed against the black locks and he added  
"Besides ... you knew I've been waiting impatiently for today, right?"  
"No"  
"Haruu!"  
He sighed, to be honest, Haru has all the right to be mad, but...  
A few minutes later Rin decided to try his luck, he slowly inched closer to Haru's lips to kiss him, Haru didn't move in as he usually would, but he also didn't pull away, their lips met softly  
So kissing is okay...  
He kissed him softly several times before lingering the last time, moving his lips against Haru's before licking it lightly, tasting it and trying to open the closed mouth, it took him a few seconds and a few failed attempt to open his mouth, but Haru finally gave in, opening his mouth, and let out a low moan as Rin’s tongue found his way in, having missed Rin a lot the past couple of weeks.  
They kissed slowly yet passionately, Rin slowly rolling on top of Haru, who made the smallest sound at that.  
They broke the kiss to catch their breath, both panting hard...  
"Say ... Rin" Haru started with a low almost unsure voice, Rin hummed softly in response, Haru hesitated for a second before averting his gaze sideways  
"You did actually ... you know ... since elementary ... I mean ..." it took Rin a second to understand his question, but the blush on Haru's cheek gave Rin an idea of what Haru was talking about.  
"W-Well ... yeah ... I mean I did ever since..." Rin was mirroring Haru's blush, even though they've been dating for a long time now, they didn't talk about feelings that much.  
"Haru, I told you I've known you were special the moment I saw you, I've been .." he paused taking a breath and trying to calm his beating heart "I've been in love with you since longer then I can remember" he said in a whisper "You know that can never change, right?" He asked trying to make sure that Haru knew just how much Rin was crazy about him, Haru smiled at him, that one smile that was reserved only for Rin  
"Yeah, I know" he caressed Rin's cheek, pulling his face closer, "I ... I love you too" Rin beamed at him and soon they were kissing again, trying to make their feelings known through the kiss, Rin sneaked his hand down, trying to get it in Haru's boxer, only for his hand to be slapped away.  
"I said no sex!" Haru said with a frown.  
"But you look so sexy!" Rin complained, the sight of Haru wearing his shirt and boxers was calling him to take their owner.  
"You should've thought of that before trying to be funny"  
"It was funny somehow"  
"Two weeks"  
"HARU!"  
As Rin continued trying to convince Haru to have sex with him, he thought briefly of the blue ring laying hidden in his bag, he might have brought more than one surprise from Iwatobi.  
He could only hope that unlike this one, that attempt would be successful, with a smile on his lips, he kissed Haru to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think It's obvious by now how much I love jealous Haru and Rin comforting him !!


End file.
